Mind Rape
by TheDashingRainbowViper
Summary: This is just all the little situations where my muses tends to pop-up at the weirdest times, and mind rape me!
1. MTV Movies Awards

**Title:** Mind Rape

**Author:** TheDashingRainbowViper (Carina)

**Summary:** This is just all the little situations where my muses tends to pop-up at the weirdest times, and mind rape me!

**A/N:** _Ever since I got into writing and reading slash, my muses have been evolving in my head, and now they've taken a life on their own. And because recently there's been a few situations where I've tended to zone out, and my muses have therefore visited me more often then usual, and I thought, why not just write it down, so that's what I'm going to do with this fic. There will be more chapters because whenever my muses attacks my brain I'm going to write it down for you guys:)_

* * *

><p><em>Watching the 2011 MTV Movie Awards...<em>

Me: This is so boring compared to the previous years!

Randy-muse: Yeah it really is! Everything has gotten so predictable with Twilight winning everything...

Me: Yeah. Even though I'm a huge fan, it still takes the excitement of the whole show.

Adam-muse: Hey guys, what are you guys watching?

Me: The Movie Awards, wanna join us?

Adam-muse: Yeah sure *moves to sit down*

Me: BUT! Before you do, go find Jeffy for me? *smiles innocently*

Adam-muse: *glares at me* Why?

Me: *smiling innocently* I want some skittles *smiles sheepishly*

Adam-muse: *huffs* fine... *goes to find Jeffy*

Jeff-muse: Hey guys! *plops down besides Randy-muse*

Me: Hey Jeffers! Wait, Addy just went looking for ya... *shrugs* Oh well... Do you have some skittles? *smiles*

Jeff-muse: Of course! I always have some to share with you *smiles and gives me a pack of skittles*

Randy-muse: *pouts* What about me?

Jeff-muse: Idk... You're hot? *shrugs and eats his skittles*

Me: *snickering*

Randy-muse: Well... Yeah I am! So why haven't you got any skittles for me?

Jeff-muse: *not paying attention to Randy-muse* Idk... You're hot? *shrugs and watches the Movies Awars*

Me: *laughs* I really need to finish the fic I have about you guys!

Jeff-muse: Yeah that's running a little slow isn't it?

Randy-muse: Yeah it is... Any intentions on finishing it soon?

Me: *cowers a little* Well I'm in the middle of my final exams, and I have a lot of other shit to take care of!

Randy/Jeff-muse: So? *raises their eyebrows*

Me: And I put that before writing fics!

Cody-muse: So you aren't going to finish the one with me and Randy either? *pouts*

Me: Yeah I am, just not now!

Cody-muse: Chill' I was just asking!

Me: Yeah well I don't have time to do all this shit right now! And this is like the first break I've had in helluva long time, so excuse me for wanting to sit and watch the goddamn crappy MTV Movie Awards, but if you could just leave me alone for a little while, then I might just get a helluva more stuff done! And for the record I *looks to the screen*

All muses: *looks to the screen and gasps*

Me: OMFG are Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattionson making out? Holly hell that's hot!

Cody/Jeff-muse: *drooling*

Randy-muse: *licking his lips, and sporting a hard-on*

Adam-muse: *walking in* I couldn't fin... Hey, you're right here? *sees the looks in all of our faces* What's going on?

Jeff-muse: Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson just made out!

Adam-muse: *jaw drops* What the hell? And I missed it ARGH! *points to me* YOU!

Me: *jumps* What?

Adam-muse: You made me go to find Jeffers, and that means I missed that hot make-out session, which means YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT! AAARGHHH *chases after me with Hunters sledgehammer*

Me: ARGH shit! *runs away*

Hunter-muse: Hey give me back my sledgehammer you stupid Canadian!

Adam-muse: *turns towards Hunter* There's. Nothing. Wrong. With. Being. Canadian.

Hunter-muse: *cowers away* SHAWN HELP MEEEE! *runs away from Adam*

Adam-muse: *chasing after Hunter-muse*

Me: Well... At least he's leaving me alone... *sits down again*

Randy/Cody/Jeff-muse: *glaring at me*

Me: *sighs* What now?

Jeff-muse: So... Are you going to finish those stories? *tries to be intimidating*

Me: *giggles* Jeffers hunny, let others be intimidating *smiles*

Jeff-muse: *pouts*

Randy-muse: So... *starts advancing toward me*

Me: GAH! Keep away from me stupid muses! *runs off and hides in a closet*

Jay-muse: Hey!

Me: GAH! What are you doing here?

Jay-muse: Hiding *snickers*

Me: *confused* From who?

Jay-muse: Evan, we're playing hide-and-seek.

Me: Really Jay? _Reeeeally?_

Jay-muse: ...You've been hanging around Mike to much...

Me: *sighs* I know... But I'm thinking about using him for a fic, so I kinda need him around...

Jay-muse: Yeah well.. It's not healthy!

Me: *sighs* Trust me... I know!

Evan-muse: *opens closet door* AHA! Found you Jay-Jay!

Jay-muse: Damn... I lost... *pouts*

Evan-muse: Aw don't be sad Jay-Jay *hugs Jay* Wanna go steal something from Matt's candy stash?

Jay-muse: *get's up* Hell yeah!

Me: Uh guys...

Jay/Evan-muse: *looks at me*

Me: Haven't you guys learned your lessons since last time?

Jay/Evan-muse: *shrugs* No...

Me: *shrugs* Well then just be prepared for a good spanking for both of you, and some quick hard sex right after...

Jay/Evan-muse: *shrugs* Okay... *walks off to find Matt's candy stash*

Me: *shakes head and peeks out from the closet* All clear... *goes back to the tv* ARGH DAMN! I missed the whole thing!

Randy-muse: *grabs me from behind* Aha! Gotcha'!

Me: *screams* !

Cody-muse: *holds his ears* Jeez, chill girl!

Me: Oh... Sorry *smiles sheepishly*

Randy-muse: We need you to settle something *sets me down*

Me: What now?

Jeff-muse: We had an argument... *pouts*

Me: And by the look of that face I'm going to guess that you lost it? *giggles*

Jeff-muse: *Sticks his tongue out*

Cody-muse: *snickers* Oh he lost it alright!

Me: Then why do you need me to settle in?

Randy-muse: Because Jeffers being stubborn and won't admit that he lost.

Jeff-muse: *huffs* whatever...

Me: Okay, well then what was the argument?

Randy-muse: Team Edward vs Team Jacob...

Me: … Well that's so easy, it's not even an argument!

Jeff-muse: *hopeful* Well what do you think?

Me: Well of course it's Team Jacob all the way! *smirks and high fives Cody/Randy-muse*

Randy-muse: Told'ya she would agree with us!

Jeff-muse: You guys are mean!

Adam-muse: *walks in and points at me* THERE YOU ARE?

Me: GAAAH! *runs away*

Adam-muse: Come back here! *chases after me*

Cody-muse: Should we help her?

Jeff-muse: No, let's just sit and watch *sits down and eats some popcorn*

Cody/Randy-muse: *shrugs and sits down with Jeff-muse*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Wow I have some loyal subs! And they made me miss everything except: The first award, the second award and the kissing thing. I MISSED EVERYTHING ELSE! Stupid muses!_


	2. History Class

_In history class..._

Me: *sighs* This is so boring... *looks out the window*

Randy-Muse: Why aren't you paying attention in class?

Me: *jumps* Where the hell did you come from?

Randy-Muse: *rolls his eyes* NOT IMPORTANT! And answer my damn question! *glares at me*

Me: *shrugs* It's only history, I won't be needing it!

Randy-Muse: *huffs*

Me: Why are you even here?

Randy-Muse: Well... Mike and JoMo took Cody, and Evan is missing *pouts*

Me: So? You just need to hang out with some of your other friends instead of your little fuck-buddies...

Randy-Muse: Hmm... Okay... *walks off to somewhere*

Me: *sighs* Finally some peace and quite in my head...

Chris-Muse: *pops up* HEY GIRL!

Me: GAAAAH! Why can't you people leave me alone?

Chris-Muse: *snickering*

Me: Not funny Jericho!

Chris-Muse: *laughing*

Me: Don't you have some dancing to do? *smirks at him*

Chris-Muse: *glares* Low blow!

Me: I don't really care!

Chris-Muse: *pouts*

Adam-Muse: Hey guys! *glares at me*

Me: What now?

Adam-Muse: You made me miss that kiss!

Me: Would you cut it out Copeland? You've seen the reruns more then I have!

Adam-Muse: … Yeah okay... *smiles at me* hug?

Me: *shrugs and smiles* Yeah okay! *hugs Adam-Muse*

Chris-Muse: *pouts even more*

Adam-Muse: Why's Chrissy pouting?

Me: Because he's an ass?

Chris-Muse: *looks at Adam-Muse* She's mean to me!

Adam-Muse: Well, that's just Carina, you know she doesn't mean any of it!

Chris-Muse: *looks at me*

Me: *smirks evilly*

Chris-Muse: *shivers* Yeah right!

Me: *laughing*

Adam-Muse: *shakes his head* Chrissy. You're a goddamn wrestler! And she's just a 16 year old little girl!

Me: *stops laughing, and glares heatedly at Adam-Muse* Little? ARE YOU CALLING ME LITTLE?

Chris-Muse: *looks at Adam-Muse* Somebody's in trouble!

Adam-Muse: *gulps and backs off* No, no of course I'm not calling you little! I mean sure you're one of the smallest persons in your class, but that doesn't say anything *laughs nervously*

Me: YOU'RE DEAD COPELAND! *chases after him*

Adam-Muse: AAAAAH *runs away*

Chris-Muse: Hmm... What to do now?

Phil-Muse: Hey Chrissy *looks at me and Adam-Muse* did he call her little again?

Chris-Muse: Hey Punkers, and yeah... He did..

Phil-Muse: He will never learn will he?

Chris-Muse: Nope... *looks at Phil-Muse* got some Pepsi with'ya?

Phil-Muse: *smiles and pulls a six-pack of Pepsi cans out* Don't I always?

Chris-Muse: YAAY. Share?

Phil-Muse: Sure! *hands him a can*

Cena/Randy-Muse: Hey guys!

Chris-Muse: Hey, where have you been?

Phil-Muse: Where do you think they have been? *lifts his eyebrows*

Chris-Muse: You guys fucked again right?

Cena/Randy-Muse: *blushes and mumbles* Yeah...

Chris-Muse: Why?

Phil-Muse: Must you be so dense?

Chris-Muse: *pouting*

Phil-Muse: *rolls his eyes* Orton's fuck-buddies are busy!

Chris-Muse: Oooh! That's why I thought I could hear Evan and Jay in Matt's room when I left!

Adam-Muse: *stops and looks at them* Did you just say Jay?

Chris-Muse: uh, yeah.

Adam-Muse: Are you sure it was him?

Me: Well Jay and Evan did rob Matt's candy stash the other day, no wonder they're still trapped in there!

Adam/Randy-Muse: Wait WHAT?

Me: *jumps* Well yeah, I told them it wouldn't be such a good idea because of what happened last time, but they didn't listen...

Adam/Randy-Muse: *looks at each other, and takes off to Matt's room*

Me: Hmm... Hardy's going to be blue and yellow the next time we see him...

Chris-Muse: Yeah he is...

Phil-Muse: Want a Pepsi Carina? *smiles*

Me: Yeah sure, thanks *smiles and takes the offered Pepsi can*

Cena-Muse: Can I have one too?

Phil-Muse: Hmm.. No...

Cena-Muse: Why? *pouts*

Phil-Muse: Because I don't like you!

Cena-Muse: *pouts and looks at me*

Me: *sighs* Philly? *gives Phil-Muse poppy-eyes*

Phil-Muse: *huffs* Fine... Here *throws a can after Cena-Muse*

Cena-Muse: YAAAY!

Me: *rolls my eyes* Sometimes you guys are just too much!

Cody-Muse: Hey guys, have you seen...

Everybody: Randy?

Cody-Muse: *glares at everyone* No not Randy! Teddy!

Chris-Muse: Teddy?

Cody-Muse: Duuh... DiBiase!

Chris-Muse: I know who he is thank you very much! *sticks his tongue out at Cody-Muse*

Cody-Muse: *rolls his eyes* Whatever, have you guys seen him?

Me: Last time I saw him he was with Cena...

Everybody: *looks at Cena*

Cena-Muse: *drinking his Pepsi not paying attention*

Cody-Muse: Ahem!

Cena-Muse: *looks at everyone watching him* What?

Me: *rolls my eyes* Have you seen Teddy?

Cena-Muse: … ? *runs off*

Me: What was that all about?

Phil-Muse: I have no idea...

Cody-Muse: *huffs* I'm just going to wait here then!

Randy-Muse: *sighs* I think we really taught Hardy a lesson this time!

Me: Uhu... Where's Addy?

Randy-Muse: … I uh... Left him behind...

Chris-Muse: YOU WHAT?

Randy-Muse: Fine... Matt got a hold of us, and I managed to escape, but Addy wasn't so lucky... We didn't teach him a lesson at all! *pouts*

Me: *smacks my forehead* Randy...

Chris-Muse: *takes off to find Adam-Muse*

Randy-Muse: I'm sorry but Matt's scary when he's horny!

Phil-Muse: He actually is..

Cody-Muse: I'm so happy he's more into Evan!

Randy-Muse: Hey I found you! *hugs Cody-Muse*

Cody-Muse: Randy... Can't... Breathe!

Me: Randy! Let go of him!

Randy-Muse: *huffs* Fine... *let's go of Cody-Muse*

Cena-Muse: I'm back!

Cody-Muse: Why did you run off like that?

Cena-Muse: Well I needed to find Teddy again!

Phil-Muse: You lost Teddy?

Cena-Muse: Well... Yeah...

Cody-Muse: Cena I swear to god...

Cena-Muse: No wait, before you decide to kill me then I found him!

Me: Where?

Cena-Muse: Well I sorta... Locked him in my room...

Randy-Muse: And forgot all about him?

Cena-Muse: *mumbles* Yeah...

Randy-Muse: You're unbelievable Cena!

Cena-Muse: Whatever...

Cody-Muse: Is he still in your room?

Cena-Muse: Yeah, I just checked to see if he still was in there.

Phil-Muse: And you didn't bring him?

Cena-Muse: Well... I kinda had this idea... But I need you two *smirks and points at Cody/Randy-Muse*

Cody/Randy-Muse: *smirks back* Let's get going!

Cody/Cena/Randy-Muse: *walks off to Cena's room*

Phil-Muse: Where are they going?

Me: Duuh! Foursome!

Phil-Muse: Oooh! *shrugs* Oh well I'm going to check on Adam/Chris/Jay/Evan and Matt...

Me: You do know that you might end up getting thrown into a... Sixsome right?

Phil-Muse: *shrugs* Suites me fine, I'm horny anyways.. *walks off*

Me: Ookay... That was weird! *sighs* Now where was I? Oh right, staring out the window, and not paying attention...

History teacher: Carina can you please repeat the text piece? *glares at me*

Me: …?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I got a lot of shit from my parent's about that little incident... Damn muses! I'm surprised my history teacher just let me sit and look out the window the entire class... But then he of course should be a pain, and decided to be an ass... I hate school! Please_ _R&R:D_


	3. The boys are back!

A/N: Heey everyone sorry that I've abandoned this little project of mine but my muses have been m.i.a. recently, but now they're back and ready for action! And I might even start writing stories again:D But for now please enjoy:D Rated M because of use of curse words and has SLASH content, so if you don't like slash, then please click away:D

In my room studying the day before my Spanish exam …

Me: *muttering to myself*

Jeff-Muse: *looks at me wearily* Whatcha' doin?

Me: *looks at him and glares*

Jeff-Muse: *shrinks back* What?

Me: *growls* I haven't heard from you in almost a year, and now that I'm preparing for my exam you decide to finally show up?! Freakin' grrr!

Matt-Muse: *looks at me and then Jeff-Muse* She mad?

Jeff-Muse: Oh she's mad alright..

Me: *groans* Oh god please tell me that you two are the only one returning to my brain..

Matt-Muse: *hesitates* Well.. Everybody's been missing you sooo… *looks pleadingly at Jeff-Muse*

Jeff-Muse: *glares at Matt-Muse* So, we have all decided tooo… MOVE IN TO YOUR BRAIN AGAIN!

All of my muses: *rushes in and start dancing around me*

Me: no.. no…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts crying*

Cena-Muse: Do you think she's happy to see us again? *smiles and lifts me into a bear hug*

Randy-Muse: I think she is! *joins the bear hug*

Evan-Muse: Aaaaw she's even crying because she's so happy!

Me: *sobbing loudly*

Adam-Muse: *starts crying too* We missed you sooooo much Carina!

Me: *sobbing* Oh… My…GOD!

Cody-Muse: *Looks at me with concern* Are you okay?

Me: *looks at all of them while whispering*Why? Why are you doing this to me?

Evan-Muse: *pouts* I thought you would be happy to see us!

Chris-Muse: *nods* Yeah, it's not the end of the world you know…

Me: It is when you decide to pop into my head the day before my freakin' Spanish exam!

All of my muses: Oooooohhh…

Phil-Muse: Don't worry.. We'll be quite!

Me: *looks at Phil-Muse* Yeah right..

Hunter-Muse: No seriously we will leave you alone *smiles at me*

Me: *looks at him wearily*

Hunter-Muse: *smiles innocently*

Me: *huffs* Fine.. Hunter, Randy, Phil and Chris you're in charge of the rest of them, and if I hear as much as a peep from any of you then… . ….

All of my muses: *looks at me with fear*

Me: *glares at them all* Got it?

All of my muses: *Nods*

Me: *sighs and returns to studying*

Jeff-Muse: *huffs and looks at Cody-Muse and mouths* You wanna get out of here?

Cody-Muse: *smirks and nods*

Jeff/Cody-Muse: *sneaks off together*

Matt-Muse: *thinking* Where did Jeffy go? *pouts* He left me..

Randy-Muse: *whispers* What's wrong with you?

Matt-Muse: *whispers back* Jeffy's gone so now I'm all alone!

Chris-Muse: *overhears Matt* Well take a look around, you're surrounded by people!

Matt-Muse: *glares* So?

Chris-Muse: *sighs* SO therefore you are not alone you moron!

Matt-Muse: HEY don't call me a moron you idiot!

Chris-Muse: *glares at Matt* Don't call me an idiot you bitch!

Matt-Muse: CUMSLUT!

Chris-Muse: WHORE!

Chris/Matt-Muse: *starts wrestling around*

Me: *clears my throat* Guys...

Chris-Matt-Muse: *stops wrestling*

Me: *looks at them with one eyebrow raised* What are you doing?

Chris-Muse: He's being a whiny little bitch!

Matt-Muse: Yeah well you started all of this!

Cena-Muse: Guys please just calm down.

Matt-Muse: Shut your mouth Cena and stay out of this!

Randy-Muse: HEY you can't talk to him in that way you dimwit!

Matt-Muse: Oh yeah? Well WATCH ME! *attacks Randy-Muse*

Cena-Muse: HEY get off of him you sleazebag! *jumps Matt*

Jay-Muse: *looks at Shawn*

Jay/Shawn-Muse: NAKED FOOD FIIIGHT!

Me: *looks up* Huh? Naked? Food? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!

All of my muses: *stops the naked food fight*

Me: *stammers* Wh.. Why? Whe.. Where? Wha.. What? I mean how? I mean…

Evan-Muse: I think we broke her..

Jay-Muse: *goes over to me* Carina? Are you alright?

Adam-Muse: Honey remember to breathe!

Me: *lays down* My brain is really on overload!

Randy-Muse: Well maybe you should take a break from the studying and spent some time with us!*smiles*

Me: *sighs* That might be a good idea, it has almost been a year since I saw you guys *smiles at all of my muses*

Shawn-Muse: Okay well we will all clean this mess up and get dressed, and you can continue studying until then, deal?

Me: *smiles* Deal!

All of my muses: *Starts to clean themselves and everything else…*

Jeff/Cody-Muse: *walks in* OMG what happened in here?

Matt-Muse: JEFFY! *runs over and hugs his brother* OMG OMG OMG you're back!

Jeff-Muse: *chokes a bit* Matt.. Need.. AIR!

Matt-Muse: Ops sorry *put Jeffy back down*

Phil-Muse: Cody how come you're already clean?

Cody-Muse: *looks at him confused* What do you mean?

Hunter-Muse: Well didn't you get smashed with food?

Cody-Muse: No I just go here with Jeff.. Wait.. Did anyone even notice that I was missing too?

Me and alll of my muses: *goes quite*

Cody-Muse: OH…MY….FUCKING…GOD! *looks at me*

Me: HEY don't look at me, I was too busy with my studying! I didn't even notice that Jeffy was missing..

Jeff-Muse: Hey!

Cody-Muse: Well at least Matt noticed your absence!

Jeff-Muse: OH MY GOD would you quit whining so much?

Cody-Muse: Me? Whining? Oh no mister if there's one of us who whines it's you!

Jeff-Muse: *gasps* ME?

Cody-Muse: YEASH YOU!

Cody/Jeff-Muse: *starts bickering*

Me: *sighs* Will this ever stop?

Jay-Muse: *puts his arm around me* Nope, but you've missed us haven't you? *kisses my cheek*

Me: *huffs*

Adam-Muse: *puts his arm around me aswell* Oooh come on! *smiles at me* You know you've missed us and all of this chaos like crazy!

Me: *rolls my eyes* If you say so! *winks at them both*

A/N: Well this was the first little chapter of my muses return! You will see more of these, and maybe even a couple of stories in the near future! Hope you enjoyed!

-Carina!


End file.
